Because Of You
by Giandreoli
Summary: E se Bella, depois de salvar Edward dos Volturris tivesse ido embora e voltasse para Forks e continuasse com sua vida.
1. Introdução

E se Bella tivesse ido mesmo salvar Edward dos Volturis. Mas na hora que ele diz "– Estarei bem atrás de vocês – Disse Edward num tom seco – Bella, porque não volta para a praça e desfruta do festival?"**¹**. Ela tivesse ido mesmo embora e voltasse para Forks e continuasse com sua vida.

Edward deixaria as coisas como estão ou iria atrás de Bella pedir perdão? Se ele pedisse perdão, ela aceitaria?

**Because of you – Kelly Clarkson **(youtube. Com / watch?v=VRlNj8RX_-s&feature=related)

''Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get  
hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone  
around me  
Because of you I am afraid''

**Tradução**** – ****Por****sua****causa**

"Por sua causa  
Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada  
Por causa de você  
Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro  
Assim eu não me machuco  
Por sua causa  
Eu acho difícil confiar  
Não só em mim, mas em todos a minha volta  
Por causa de você  
Eu tenho medo"

**¹** = Lua Nova, página 323, parágrafo 5.


	2. Primeiro Cápitulo

Capitulo um

Youtube .com /watch?v=MaDtmFVh-I4 – **Beyonce; ****Broken Hearted Girl**

...– Estarei bem atrás de vocês – Disse Edward num tom seco – Bella, porque não volta para a praça e desfruta do festival?

Então era isso. Vim até aqui para ter esse fim. Mas a final, não era isso que eu esperava? Ou esperava que ele ainda me quisesse? Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão de dúvidas e incertezas. Balancei a cabeça afastado-as.

Apenas assenti para Edward e segui meu caminho. Enquanto andava, fiquei pensando. Nem ao menos Alice me queria de volta? Apenas me usou para salvar seu irmão e depois me jogaria ao vento? O Buraco em meu peito retornara só que dessa vez muito mais forte. Porque nem Alice eu poderia dizer que ainda sentia minha falta!

Andei tanto que nem percebi que já era noite, e estava bem afastada da multidão.

E agora? Como eu voltaria para casa?

Rodei a cidade inteira. Estava tão cansada e tão magoada. Não conseguia ao menos respirar.

Sentei-me na calçada, sentia que as lagrimas já estavam escorrendo sobre meu rosto.

"Che cosa è successo ragazza? qualcuno male?" Perguntou-me uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos loiros, que parecia ser não muito mais velha que eu (static. Reelmovienews .com /images /gallery / brittany-snow .jpg_. Passei as costas da minha mãe para uma tentativa de secar minhas lágrimas.

"Desculpe não falo sua língua". Tentei dar um sorriso, mas o Maximo que consegui foi mostrar meus dentes.

"Oh sim, você é americana. Também sou! Precisa de ajuda?" Graças a deus alguém que fala minha língua.

"Na verdade pode. Estou perdida e preciso voltar para casa''

"Eu moro em Seattle, eu posso te ajudar até chegarmos aos Estados Unidos... A propósito, sou Brittany" Ela estendeu sua mão, e eu cumprimentei-a.

"Sou Bella...E bom, moro em Forks, perto de Seattle''

"Que ótimo, então temos um longo caminho pela frente não é verdade?"

Nós pegamos um táxi para ao aeroporto. Tive que comprar minha passagem com o dinheiro que estava em minha poupança. Charlie iria surtar quando soubesse.

Enquanto esperávamos o avião, Britanny me pareceu ser uma pessoa bem legal. Me contou que sua família era italiana, mas que sua mãe era americana. E que foi a itália visita-los. Me disse que eu tinha dado sorte, pois ela deveria ter ido para casa mais cedo, que só ficou para a festa de São Marcos.

No avião, Brittany adormeceu. E eu? Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos.

Ficava inconformada como eu poderia ter me entregado tanto a Edward. Como eu pude amar alguém tão cegamente? Logo eu, que nunca fui de demonstrar sentimentos. E nesse tempo que ele apareceu em minha vida, convivi com todos eles: Ciúme, paixão, luxaria, e principalmente tristeza e amor. E como amei Edward Cullen. Jamais alguém iria amá-lo como eu amei. Jamais alguém iria querê-lo que eu quis. E sim todos esses verbos estão no passado, pois meu coração foi arrancado e quebrado em mil pedaçinhos. Poderia-se dizer que já não tenho mais sentimentos, pois ele levará tudo com ele.

Mas decidi que quando pisar em Forks, será_ como ele nunca tivesse existido._ Exatamente como ele me prometerá.


End file.
